Too Young
by AgentofLegends27
Summary: Young bobbie, Skye, hunter and Mac. After being locked up in a hyda base for almost a year bobbie and Skye manage to escape and run into Phil Coulson who helps them get away. How will the team react to having two children on board the bus and can Skye and bobbie come to terms with what happened and trust again?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. I hope you like it and follow and review. This is based in around season 1 and 2. All the other characters apart from bobbie and Skye are there normal ages. Please follow and review.**

 **Disclamer: unfortunately I don't own any of marvel**

chapter 1

"Subjects 3 and 8 have escaped, all units to floor 1." The voice bleared out, filling the room. We ran quicker than ever. We must have tripped an alarm system we didn't know about. I dragged the young brown haired girl down corridor after corridor. She tripped over and I quickly dragged her up, knowing we were only meters from the exit but could be caught at any second. This was our third exempt at escape. The door to escape was in sight but I could here the hard thudding of hundreds of hydra agents on our tail.

"I can't run any longer, bobbie, they could catch us again and beat us. I'm sorry, I healed you up." The eight year old called to be in between breaths. We ran as I remembered how we got into this. Just over a year before this our parents had taken us into this place and left us for good. Many tests were taken before we were thrown in the same cell together. I knew then that I had to get this young and fragile child out of the horrors.

"Keep running Skye, were almost there, were almost free. I would never leave you here, you know that." I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as we ran through the door and into the fresh air we hadn't felt for almost a year. Suddenly in a final desperate attempt to stop our escape the bullets starts flying all aro

und us. I cont United to run as one hit my arm. I instantly felt the pain surging up through my arm until my who body was in pain. We stumbled down the country road, hoping to come across a stranger who would be willing to help. Suddenly car headlights appeared as it stopped right in front of us.

"Please help us, don't let them take us back." Skye called whist panting. Tate man in the car looked horrified, the agents that took us captive came around the corner. The man looked at the uniform and must have recognised it as he beckoned us in and quickly turned the car around.

"Explain everything when we get back to my base, don't worry it's not hydra. I'm Phil Coulson of shield. Hold on this could get bumpy." The man said as the little red car turned quickly. I was worried that the base was hydra but we had no other hope.

" I'm bobbie and this is Skye, that you for helping us." I said unsure of how to hide the pain in my voice. Skye huddled up to the unhurt side of me and I wrapped my good arm around her. That's how we stayed until the man Phil helped us out the car and into a huge airplane. The people there tried to separate us as they took me to a room that looked like a hospital but Phil Managed to persuade the people around us to let us stay together.

"I will return when you both are fed and a little stronger to here what happened. I need to talk to the director about the situation. These people will look after you until I get back." He said leaving the too as doctors and nurses rushed around the two of us. Skye still huddled next to me as we were given food and drink. It was a big change from the food at the base.

"There both kids, how could this happen. I mean ones twelve and ones eight, it's just wrong." The girl said before coming over to us. " hello, I'm Jemma Simmons, this is Leo fitz. We will look after you for a while until agent could on comes back. Do you need anything?" She said looking st not only mine but also Skye's wounds. I looked at Skye to see if she wanted anything but she shook her head.

"I think we're okay at the moment, thank you. I'm bobbie and this is Skye. I miss sorry if she won't talk much she's very young, too young to have to go through his." I said looking at the young brown haired girl curled up in a ball in my arms. I had got her to safety like I said I would, or at least that's what I hoped.

" I understand, I too think it's wrong, for both of you, if you need anything or are ready to talk just call me or Fitz." She left the room and with a smile. I was expecting to be hit for being hurt but she was different from the people at hydra. Maybe we were safe here. I would have to wait and see. I laid down and tried to sleep after this long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, thank you so much for all your reviews.**

Chapter 2:

I woke up to find Skye by my side, she was tense, just how she slept in the hydra base. I could take a good look at her after a year of being too tied or weak to take a proper look. Her messy but long brown hair lay Across her thin and pail face. She had a scar across one eye in a diagonal facing towards her nose. Her lips were a pail pink with a small white scar in one corner. I carefully pulled down the blanket to look at her arms. She had scars all along them and a small branded 3 on her shoulder. I stroked her straw like hair and saw for the first time how thin she was. I promised her then that I would take revenge on who did this. I remember seeing her for the first time when I was forced away from my brother and into the cell. She was alone in the corner with her eyes full of fear, at least she didn't have the scars and hurts like she had now. I still think she is a beautiful young girl, too young.

I was deep in thought when Skye began to wake up. Her green eyes were saddened with age and pain way beyond a normal 8 year old. She looked up and traced the scars on my cheeks and on both eye lids. I had more than her as I usually took the punishment as much as I could. I had branding on my shoulder too but with an 8 on. I hugged and held her close. Then the doctor Jemma Simmons came in. She changed the bandage on my leg and looked up at us.

"Please can I look over both of you for serious injury. This means having to sit on beds next to each other but only for a few minutes." I nodded and whispered in Skye's ear. I wanted her to know that I was only a little way away and she could stop at any time. She timidly held on the Jemma Simmons hand. She looked back at me and I nodded encouragingly.

" excuse me but what do you want us to call you?" I asked as the lady turned around. I dint want to be to informal or formal as in the hydra base that would get us a scar. The lady smiled as she spoke.

"You can call me Jemma, bobbie, or Simmons if you want like Fitz does." She said as she started to look over Skye. At first Skye was stiff but after a while she began to calm down a bit as she realised Jemma wouldn't hurt her. After checking over Skye's body she turned around and I saw sadness in her eyes. When Fitz came in she went straight over and gave him a hug. I heard her whispering something about how wrong and unfair it was and how she didn't know if she could carry on and how we thought she would hurt us and she would never think of hurting a child at all. Fitz just listened and encouraged her. After about a minute they came over and Fitz talked to me.

"Would you mind if I stayed here to support, it's nothing Against you but ... Well... she has never had to deal with children at all, let alone in after all you've been through." He said in a reassuring voice. I told him he could stay as all my scars were checked over as well as my branding. After this she let us go back to the same bed. She the two of them left the room. They returned with the agent from the car.

"Hello again, please call me Coulson. I need to ask you a few questions so we can help you. Is that okay. If you are not ready to answer these questions just say and we'll move on." He said. For the next half an hour it was question after question. I answered most of them and Skye said a few details. I remembered hoe many kids there were in our cell alone to start with, some died from lack of food. Others died from the experiments. One was killed by being shot. It started off with eight of us and we were the only two to survive from that group. I knew my brother was still alive when we left along with an older boy Mac. My little brother hunter was only 10. I told Coulson in the hope he could get them out.

Later that day we were let out of the hospital area and given a tour of the airplane called the bus and all he agents living in it. Well the only other agent we hadn't seen was agent may. We were given new clothes and food and had a bunk next to Fitz. We had nothing so were given some food and games to keep in there. We were left to get settled in whilst the others had a team meeting. After that we were taken into the main seating area and fitzsimmons watched to with us and played pictonary. We were later taken to bed.

Later that night I woke up after having a dream about the facility and Skye being taken away. When a figure came up the the bunk I was too scared to scream. Then the figure turned on the lights. It was Fitz.

"I didn't mean to wake you, please don't hurt me or be angry." I said, he came closer as I cowered in the corner. He came closer still.

"I won't hurt you, I just wanted to check you were okay. Bad dream?" I nodded as he came and sat down." All the best people do, I know from Coulson even the avengers do. Often. It's okay, you look after Skye and act all grown up, but your just a kid too. We won't let anything happen to either of you. We will get your bother and his friend out or at least try our best to." I nodded trying to hold back the tears and slowly I ended up feeling safer and safer as he hugged me.

"Try to sleep now." He said as he left the room. I laid back down and tried to sleep, eventually I fell into a jumpy and restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already yay. I hope you like this chapter, please review, any ideas are great. Thanks.**

Chapter 3:

"Bobbie wake up, we need to get going to the meeting." Skye whispered as she shook me awake. I yawned as I got out of bed. Just as I was up someone knocked on our bed section door. I answered. It was Jemma.

"I have some clothes, they should fit you, we can get you some more and you can chose them once we figure out where you are going to go." She said handing me the bundle of clothes. I gave them to Skye.

"Thank you" I said before heading back to get dressed. I felt so good to have. Clean and warm clothes that fitted me. The ones from the facility were changed every 3 months if we were lucky. They were never washed or taken off. They ended up as little more than a few pieces of fabric, often covers in blood. I helped Skye wash herself and her hair. The water felt so good on my skin.

Around half an hour later we were around a table that was like a touch screen computer. Up came all the information known about where we were kept. We were asked to point out any faces we knew but only recognised 3. A plan was put in place. Someone inside hydra will try to make there way to the base and get as much information as possible. We told the times that we were left alone long enough for an escape exempt so that is anyone else got free then help will be given.

Me and Skye were later taken aside by Jemma. We sat down to check and clean my shot wound and talk.

"Do either of you know your last names or anything like that so we could find your parents, if you would like of course." She said as she checked the wounds and cleaned any infected ones.

"I don't rennet anything before the base, come to think of it I don't even know where I'm from or... Well anything at all. Sorry. I don't know why I can't remember a thing. Not even since, a few days before we escaped. Everything before that we were told." I suddenly realised. Why couldn't I remember, what happened and why? To many questions flying around my head. What if all I knew was lies, what if i didn't have a brother but was told we were to try to stop is leaving, what if I did something. What if?

"That's okay, I need to do a test on each of you to see if I can figure out why." Jemma said before leading us to a room. It was filled with all kinds of things, all science related. We were payed down as a scanner came over us.

1 hour of tests, a very long hour. We were sitting with hot chocolate and eating cookies when the results arrived. She looked at them, it just looked like waves and strands to me.

"Brain washing" was the quick reply from Jemma. Wait what? We were brain washed, but why and when, how? Answers. I need answers. I couldn't speak. Everything could be a lie, Implanted into my brain, but by who. I slowly backed away from Jemma. How could o trust anyone. What if the whole team here was behind it. It could be anyone.

"We have to run, now." I whispered to Skye as we quickly sprinted out of the room, I tried to remember the route we took. Bend after bend. Sirens piercing our ears. Were could we go, who could we trust, no one. We were on our own. Finally I found the exit and was running though.

"Stope, please, Jemma told me. I know this is hard but we want to help you. We can help you get your memories. Please." Fitz said as he ran towards us. He stopped by the opening. I looked towards him. For once I saw that he wasn't that old either. Not compared to May or coulson. Just a youth. Skye stopped.

"We can't keep running bobbie, you will kept me safer here than out there, please can we stay for now. Until we have to leave." She said. I have only been with these people a few days but know they are different. I am so used to trying to run, things always catch up to us. We can't face them alone anymore.

I walked towards fitz. Hopefully he will understand why, I could feel a tear trying to escape. No. I have to stay strong for Skye.

"Come here girls, please." Fitz said. Skye let go of my hand and ran up to fitz and hugged his leg. He sat down and she sat down with him. I sat down to. With hesitation of cause.

"Your just kids, you can't do this on your own, not even I could. Let us try and help you. No matter how grown up you act." He said looking at me. I remember last night. A tear trickled down my cheek. We sat there, the three of us. Then coulson arrived.

I often found that the younger soldiers were more forgiving than the leaders. I gulped and flinched as a hand reached down. I was expecting at least a hit, a knife pulled out perhaps. Not a hand helping me off the floor. Why did they treat us so nicely, we had betrayed them. This made no sense. What was there plan? I had to be careful. At least that's what I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. Keep them coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a bit short but the next one will be longer.**

 **I don't own any games or films mentioned in this story**

 **thanks for reading.**

Chapter 4

We were taken into agent Coulson's office. It was not what I expected. Lots and lots of old toys, well spy gear. Weapons and other pieces. I stayed there. Still protective over Skye. Sometimes people are less friendly when they are alone with us. Skye was holding on the Fitz, he didn't seem to mind though. Don't make him leave.

"Can you leave us please." Oh no. Someone bad is going to happen. He will hit us and hurt us and. I could feel me and Skye's body going tense.

"If you don't mind sir, please could I stay to help them. Both Skye and bobbie tensed up. They must of had a bad experience before of a similar situation." Fitz said. I felt his arms around me. I would usually flinch at any touch. This was different, calming.

"Ok, now. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you tried to leave. This is the first and hopefully only time we will have to deal with this. We can try to help get your memories back. This shouldn't have happened at all. We can't change the past but can try and help you live with it. I know you would trust us straight away and can understand that but please stay." That was not what I was expecting. I was at least expecting a telling off or even some sort of injury. After this we were dismissed back to the main room. The rest of h team was there. Jemma quickly came up and gave us a huge and told us she hoped we stayed. Soon the board games came out. We played a game called snakes and ladders and then one called frustration. I have never played these before or at least remembered them. After this we watched a film called Harry Potter. It was very good and funny. I had never heard of it. I think we will be getting a list soon.

Later that evening we were heading back to our room for an early night before an early start. It was desired that agent may would also teach us skills needed to be an agent of shield just in case we needed to defend ourselves as well as memory training with Fitzsimmons. Agent may came over and gave us each a rucksack.

"This has general stuff like clothes, a notepad for memories and drawings, Pencils, pen and other various items you might need. I expect to see the two of you at 6:30 in the gym. We will first see how good you are already so have food beforehand." She headed round the corner. We we're walking back when Fitz ran up to us. He seemed in a rush.

"We have had two more escape the building you were kept in. Can you come and see if you recognise them and can perhaps help them to calm down." We quickly ran down to the hospital area of the bus. There we entered to see Simmons trying to calm two boys. We recognised them instantly.

"Hunter, Mac that you?" Skye called. I could see there faces clearer now. It was them. I was sure of it.

"Skye, bobbie, you did make it out. We weren't told what happened. I'm so glad to see you again." Mac spoke. They were like the male version of us, or so the other kids would tease. Hunter was 10 and Mac was 13. We all used to end up near each other for the testing and would end up split up in the small groups. We would help each other out. They were one of the reasons we escaped. They distracted some of the guards.

"Tomorrow afternoon, all four of you will join for the memory sessions. Bobbie and Skye you know the bunk the other side of yours that is also free can you take them to settle in. I will check you guys over in the morning while Bobbie and Skye start training." We took them to the bunk, meeting all the rest of he team on the way. Soon the four of us in our separate beds were silent. Who was sleeping was still unknown. Tomorrow would be interesting that was a defendant


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the last update until next weekend as I am camping. Please review with anything you want to happen. This chapter is quite long. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 5:

I woke up to the alarm we found in each rucksack. It was 6 o'clock. We quickly got changed into our gym clothes. We headed to the kitchen area where I found some food. I didn't even recognise half the equipment in the kitchen. There was something that kept things cold. Other things that I later found out heated things.

At 6:30 exactly we were in the gym when agent may came. She started us of with a small fight, to see what we knew. I didn't remember anything so I expect to be destroyed instantly. Before we started may made it very clear that this wasn't punishment and any hits was for fighting only. I stood for the fight.

A dodge, hit, kick, jump round kick. Head lock. Floor. What happened. I had taken may down easily. I backed away. I saw Skye open mouthed. Maybe they will all run from me. I crawled into the corner. What was I. May came over.

"Well your better than me. I have an idea about what hydra wanted with you. Let's give Skye a turn." May spoke clearly and calmly. I had just beaten her easily, she took it well.

Skye's turn. Hit. Headlock with feet. Push back. Backwards hit. May was down again. What. Both of us. She came running over to me. Still may was kind. Soon we were practising again. I didn't even need to think. Well i do in the back of my mind.

2 hours later we had both taken down may ever single time. We had moved on to fighting these dummy's together. We just easily took them all out and even moved together. We were then in the main room whilst may talked to coulson. He came down with us to the gym and watched us as we took down 20 dummies in a matter of seconds. We then fought may. One on one. Each time it was over with may in the floor in a matter of seconds.

That lunchtime me and Skye were with hunter and Mac. Both of the boys had been checked over and had the same mind wiping as us. They didn't run though. We had already told them and they had something to stay for. Us. May came and gave the boys one of the rucksacks we had each and were taken down to the gym. We went to the kitchen to see Simmons making food.

"I'm sorry but what does some of theses things do?" I asked. She looked sad at first but then answered all of our questions without a hit of frustration.

"Sorry, we are bothering you." I said as me and Skye started heading out of the room Simmons came over. And got down to Skye's level. I came down too as I was taller.

"Girls you don't need to worry about bothering me or Fitz about things you don't understand. It will help you find yourself and your memories. Don't feel like a burden. We want to help you okay?" She hugged us. Wow. That's the first time we were told that. At the other base we were told not to ask anything. We were made to feel like a burden. It was decided by Simmons that we would have time set aside to learn simple things like cooking and science. I liked that idea.

Later on me, Skye, Mac and hunter were in the main lounge area with Simmons. We each had our notepads out to write anything we remembered. She started by asking us questions. Then some sort of meditation. Then some other tasks. I remembered certain things. I realised they were my first memories and most recent. Some sort of fight. A mission. It was in a foreign country. Wait what. I can speak German. Really. It was Germany I think. It's blurry. A word. A place I think. Würsburg. That's were the mission was. Glass everywhere. Dead bodies. Mac was there. A zip wire out. Meeting Skye and hunter on a plane. Still fuzzy. Unclear. Then a room with a machine and screaming, so much screaming. Nothing.

"Bobbie, you remember something. Do you wish to tell us." I told the group. The others remembered to each person adding a little bit clearer. A while later I remembered something else. One of my earliest.

I was in a small room. My mother was screaming. My father was holding her back. We are being taken. Me and hunter. We are around 4 and 2. My mum pushed back. My dad running forward. Bang. Mother running forward. Bang. Blood. Taken. The four of us. Me, hunter, Skye and Mac slammed into the back of a van. The whole thing fuzzy.

I told them this as well. I gulped. All of this I wrote down in a hurry. The others did to. Skye didn't remember her kidnapping but Mac did.

Half an hour later we were let free. We all decided to head to bed. It felt good to have memories again. Even if they were little and unclear. My and Skye sat in our room in silence. I rested against the wall. Skye was next to me with head on my shoulder. Her hair was less straw like. Her face and eyes had more life. Maybe we were all getting better. I looked through my rucksack again. I noticed a little note in the bottom of it under all the clothes and pens and books.

"Anything you need, just ask. We can get you more books or pens or what ever. We want to help us. You are cared about. Stay strong but don't be afraid to break down. The best people do" I just held it. I held the paper and then held each thing in my bag. My own. Something that I can call my own and do what I want with.

That night I laid down with Skye. I dreamed about my family. I knew there faces a bit. They were still blurry though. What would we be doing if this hadn't happened. Would we be eating dinner and watching movies together. My parents and me playing games. Being family.

"You can't change the past but the future." My mother called to me. I woke up with a tear in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**So im back from my camp. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review with what you thing would be good to happen next. hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

Chapter 6:

3 days later, We were all in the lounge area. Testing other skills we had. Skye can hack almost all systems, including shield. We all had different skills. Hunter and I were fighters and quick moments who could get around all most security. Mac could create weapons and bombs and disable them. We all had basic skills on survival and very advanced combat and brain power.

We were also looking into why and who we were know as. Skye was typing away at the computer she was given to help in our search. Me and the others were working through different files that could relate to our situation.

"Guys, I've found something." Skye called. She had grown more confident in her time here. She now talked a lot more. She swivelled around her laptop to show a lot of newspaper clippings and files.

"The child soldiers, the first sighting and assassination was 5 years ago. Since then there has been almost 100 different crimes. From thefts to mass assassination. It is accurate to what memories we have at the minute and the time frame. There is nothing else like it." We looked over the information before going to Coulson's office.

"Sir we think we found something." Skye said as I followed behind her. We showed all the things we had found. He called the rest of the team together before a warning flashed up. The shield base 2 minutes away was under attack. Children. They must have figured out we were with shield. we got ready with May and coulson. This would be our first mission. We ran into chaos. Scientists running one way to get out and shield agents running towards the Intruders. We all had our ear pieces in to communicate. The kids were heading towards the control room.

"We're being hacked" a voice I didn't know in my ear called. Skye nodded as she went to a room with coulson as we headed on the face the intruders. Mac was soon running in a different direction to defuse a bomb that had been found. Just me and hunter left. We ran with May until the children where in sight. 2 girls were standing and attacking all the shield agents whilst a boy was hacking at a computer. Then I remembered something.

"There is a fourth intruder somewhere. The group only work in fours and only three had been found." I said over the ear piece. Soon some of the agents had disappeared to find the fourth member of the group. Me and hunter nodded as we raced forward and attacked the girls. One was around 10 and the other around 12 though it was hard to tell as they were covered up. We took them both down before an explosion sounded. Pushing walls down on us. I heard a call before blacking out. Just my name.

Moments later I woke up in darkness. I called out but no one could hear me. I tried to push the rocks above me out but it was crushing me. I laid down before reaching next to me. A hand. I felt for a pulse and found one. I wasn't alone. Suddenly the hand grabbed mine. Not in a dangerous and scary way but a reassuring and I'm awake kind of way.

"Bobbie is that you." Hunters voice spoke in between coughs and deep breaths. I replied quickly. I tried to move the rubble around us. Soon I could see him. I crawled crea fully closer. Skye. Was she okay? Had a bomb gone off near her two? What about may? She was with us too. Questions filled my mind. What about Mac? Had he managed to defuse the bomb. And the rest of the team?

After a few minutes of me and hunter sitting in silence the stones overhead began to shift. I called out again. Soon I could see the light. I tried to help move the stones but was too weak. Soon a hand reached trough and I tried to reach it. I was soon being pulled up along with hunter. May and coulson sighed as we all laid in the floor. Skye and Mac came and hugged us.

Soon we were back on the bus. We were let out of the lab by Fitzsimmons after a thorough check over and headed to the room. I walked past Coulson's office to hear may calling.

"Why did we do let them go there? There kids Phil!" I tried to walk on but couldn't. I felt so bad for listening in. I didn't catch any more before she walked out and saw us there. May walked straight past before coulson beckoned me and hunter in.

"Please could you go get the others, I have something to tell you all. A few minutes later we were all in the office. Coulson told us to sit down before showing us six files. He gave one to me and hunter, two to each Skye and Mac.

"We found your parents. All killed. I'm sorry." I looked at the file of my mother. A young women. I looked a bit like her. Hunter showed me the file of my dad. The perfect pairing. So happy together. I saw a picture of us with them. All smiling. A tear began to trickle down my check as I hugged hunter. Soon the four of us were all in a huge hug.

"Open these." Coulson said as he handed us each an envelope. I opened it to see adoption papers. I just stared wide eyed at the papers for at least a minute. I read through. I was adopted by May and coulson. I looked over to see the four of us all had the same thing.

"What do you think." Coulson said as Skye ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Soon he called to rest of us in. I now officially had a family.


	7. Chapter 7

**heres the next chapter. Please review. I was thinking of ending this story soon and doing one focusing on Skye and bobbie. It would be an avengers crossover about them helping Bucky get back to himself. What do you guys think. Please review or pm me with your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 7:

We walked out of the office with a huge smile on my face and Skye jumping around. She ran up to May and the agent that hardly ever showed emotion smiled at the girl. I saw fitzsimmons in the lounge who were ecstatic at the news. Everything was going well.

A few days later we had all learnt so much about the hydra group we were part of no more than a few weeks ago. I had got a lot of my memories back but some where still fuzzy. We had got some other members of shield to meet us near the base where the four of us where kept. We were going to attack it that night.

We were introduced to the leader of the group Maria hill. She was nice and good friends with Phil. Now we were his adopted children we called him by his first name. The four of us will stay behind with fitzsimmons and some other groups to be brought in as back up but only if we have to.

The first group ran into the base. We were with Fitz and Hill listening to all the communications. Suddenly it all went silent. Skye was checking immediately for technical issues with Fitz.

"The lines are dead there end. I can't get anyone back. We have to go in agent hill, please." Skye called out quickly to the rest of the group. I heard the worry and sadness in her voice."we can't just leave them. Can we? There our family now!" Skye was tearing up now. Sometimes I still forgot she was only eight.

Instantly Fitz had wrapped Skye in a huge hug. She often told me she thought of Fitz as an older brother, I just never realised how much Fitz cared or how much he could help. Jemma came over and gave me and hunter a hug.

"We will get them back, trust me. We will figure this out together." Fitz said as Skye cried on his shoulder. I replayed the last thing heard on the communications. Just handcuffs clicking and doors slamming before the lines turned into a long bleeping noise. The last words we heard were.

"Wipe the kids we sent, take the intruders to the holding space." A man spoke whose voice brought back memories of broken Bones, screams and blades. Grant ward. I heard fitzsimmons gasp as they had known the voice too. They told me that he used to be on there team. He betrayed them.

Soon hill was on the phone to any known shield agents. We needed as much help as we could get and fast. Fitz stayed with Skye most of the time. I stayed with hunter. He was a brother and I felt saver with him around. Skye didn't Harv a biological brother but I guess Fitz did the same to her. Mac hardly ever exited his and hunters room. When he did he sat with Skye and Fitz.

The next few days were horrible. Waiting. We had to gather as many agents as possible. We had no idea of what was happening or what they were doing to our newly adopted parents. Fear fell brought the group and covered us everywhere we went. We had got to know Maria quite well during the time of waiting.

"When are we going to attack and get phil and may back." Hunter asked for the fourth time that day. I had asked twice. Mac hadn't really spoke at all and Skye had asked 10 times.

"This is all the help we can get. We will attack tomorrow. This time you will come with us. It might put them off or at least make some of the other kids unsure. We need all the help we can get." Maria reply was clear. We will get Phil and may and everyone else back. We will get out all the kids and help them. Tomorrow we will win against this project and shut it down once and for all. That was at leat what I hoped to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like the chapter. I tried to write the fights but failed a bit sorry. Please review.**

 **disclaimer: I got the idea later in from the captain America: the winter soldier/ civil war.**

Chapter 8

That night I couldn't sleep. I laid awake with fears and worries running through my head. What had hydra done to them? Were we too late? By now hydra could have mind wiped them or even killed them. I heard sobbing from Skye next to me.

"Hey, we'll get them back okay." I said. She opened her eyes as I wiped them. She was sobbing most of the night. I knew she was scared as tomorrow we would have to face the place we ran away from. The place that we never wanted to return to.

In the morning I woke up with skye laying on my shoulder. The door opened and Fitz entered. He came and sat down before giving me and Skye a huge hug.

"I know this is hard. We will be back here, with anything you need. We will make sure we can do anything to make sure they will never get you again. We will save coulson and may as well." He helped us out of bed and told us to get changed before leaving. We were each given a outfit like May's to wear on missions. Soon we were dressed and out for briefing.

The briefing seemed to take for ever. You could cut the tension with a knife. Soon the four of us were leaving the plane at the back of the group. We were walking out but then Skye ran back to say goodbye to Fitz. She quickly rejoined us as fitzsimmons headed to the control room.

We ran at the back of the group. We turned a corner and the black building loomed over us. There was blood spatters over some windows and doors. Screams could be faintly heard. Children's screams. Some adult screams too. We ran into chaos. As soon as we were taken into the fight our skills came through. I had taken out 8 agents in seconds. Still more came. They were expecting a second attack.

Suddenly I heard a voice I knew. May. Soon we ended up separated from the group. Following the calls we ran. Quickly we were confronted with a man we knew all to well. Grant ward. He started to speak.

Taken

Oh no. This is the start of 5 words. These words when said together turn the four of us into mindless soldiers.

"Fitz help, how can we stop him, were to far away to get him to stop in time." We told the team a week ago. When we started going on missions with hydra

27

The second word. The date we were taken. We tried to run but were blocked by lasers.

"Some people are on there way behind ward. They will get there in time." I doubted it. The corridor was long behind him. It would take at least two words to get there and he would speed up if he found a threat.

Orphans

Only 3 more words. We were trapped. I tried to cover my eyes but I couldn't stop the sound.

9

Only 2 more words. The soldiers Fitz sent were turning the corner. I just had to keep him busy.

"Please stop, you don't have to do this." I called but his emotionless face just carried on.

Death

One more word. They were too far away. I can see everything I do but not stop it.

2004

No. I managed to whisper before the mind washing took over. I tried to stop my body. Stop my voice. I tried to call to Fitz. Stop this.

"Ready to comply" I said. No. My body inside started to weep. They had us. What will they make us do. Kill. Kill coulson, kill may. Kill everyone. What about fitzsimmons. Would we be asked to wipe them out.

"Take out the intruders." Okay. I have some control. I can make my body complete the mission only. I would leave coulson and may. Fitzsimmons weren't intruders either so. That only left Maria. I hoped she could fight against us.

I ran. I tried to stop. Fitz was calling in our ears. Warning the others. I wanted to scream to them to leave. Don't let me hurt them. Soon u was fighting. My whole mind tried to scream get out. I couldn't. I was trapped in my own body. Lost.

The fight lasted a while. There was many agents. Take out didn't mean kill. As long as they were down my programming was happy. I found Maria with coulson and may. No. They now counted as intruders. No.

They weren't strong enough to fight. No. I can't so this: I have to fight it. I tried.

"You know us. Fight it. I know you can. You are bobbie, Skye, Mac and hunter. Our children." I tried so hard. Fitz spoke in our ear again. The combination broke it for Skye. She stood in front of the rest of us to fight. No. My body walked up to her and started to fight. I promised I would never hurt her. Soon she was on the floor. I was about to deliver the blow that would knock her out. I broke free.

"I'm sorry." I fried to her as my hand stopped. Not long after this all four of us were free. We helped get all the kids. May and coulson out. Back at the plane Skye instantly

Ran up to Fitz. Soon all the kids were in the way to recovery. Out of 300 kids only 16 had survived. They were all to be adopted by various shield agents mostly in there fours. Mission complete.

The four of us were by Phil's bed. He had taken the worst and may was up after a few hours. Phil had been out for 4 days now. He began to wake and a smile crept on my face. We were all back again. The six of us against the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's really short. Please review. I was thinking of keeping this story for another 6 chapters before starting the crossovers. Please review with your fought a or any other ideas you have. Thanks for reading**

Chapter 9:

Three weeks later all of the children where adopted out by shield agents, most of them in there fours or two's but near each other. My team was now back on missions.

Suddenly the alarms were screaming all around. The four of us slammed our books closed before running to the main room. This is where we met the rest of the group. We were being attacked, from the air. There was at least one intruder. A hole had come in the ship. May was controlling the plane whilst fitzsimmons were sent to try to fix the breach. Skye and Mac were sent with fitzsimmons to help fix the hole and try to hack the attackers systems.

Me and hunter ran quickly down to find the intruder. Phil followed closely with a means of stopping us if we get turned as we call it again like the battle at the hydra base. We turned to Corner to see nothing. A mans voice appeared behind us.

"Stand down or I shoot." We looked back to see a man in all black with a gun to Phil's head. We put down our weapons slowly. I had a pair of long battens and hunter had a gun.

"What do you want from us?" I called. The man quickly tied the three of us up. We couldn't get out. I struggled to grab a spare pocket knife I left I my trousers. Hunter managed to get it but to late. Mac came quickly round the corner.

"He's got fitzsimmons tied up to and is taking Skye." He quickly said whilst cutting us free. We didn't need to be told twice. We raced round the corner and untied fitzsimmons as well. Skye was already gone.

"Hang in how did you escape?" Hunter asked. I saw suspicion in his face. It would make sense a traitor in our mists.

"It's not what it looks like, I headed round the corner to get a tool and was shielded from view and then ran to get you as soon as I realised what was going on." Mac replied. Fitz quickly told us it was the truth and that was all we needed. Soon we were cracking our heads over every little thing we knew that could help us find Skye. Nothing. I never gave up hope of finding her. None of the others did either.


	10. Chapter 10

**heres the next chapter. Please review with what you think. hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

Chapter 10:

The next few days were a lot quieter than usual. All our heads were all full of thoughts of fear and desperation. Skye was still missing without hardly a trace. There was lead that was found the day before that the team and I were chasing. The man head left a single fingerprint where his glove split. We were tracking him down.

I was sitting in the lounge area. I couldn't bare to be in the room where me and Skye slept. It just felt so empty. I was looking up stuff on the computer. I had less still than Skye but was the back up with computers when we were hydra. I found all the clippings and files but couldn't figure out anything. The guys name was Lincoln Campbell. That's about all we know apart from the fact he was basically a ghost. No credit card to place to stay. Nothing. Apart from one thing we were trying to chase up now. He was spotted on security cameras in a small town in Germany. We were heading there to see if anyone knew him.

I was to stay with fitzsimmons in the bus to. They were busy trying to find remedies and other scientific solutions to stop the code words working. It gave them something to do. I was alone in the room covering coms when Phil and hunter called on coms.

"He is here, spotted him, will follow see whether it leads to a house or somewhere, you guys carry on looking for information incase we end up losing him." No other communication came in the next few minutes from phil. I was pacing up and down until they called again.

"He is a enhanced , so is the other women with him. Eyes on Skye." I was breathing heavily. I was worried about the three of them.

"Is she hurt? Have you got her?" I called quickly. May and Mac were heading to Phil's location and soon there was radio silence. I was told that if a fight was happening and it was more than five minutes to tell fitzsimmons and try to find help. A few minutes later I was getting worried. Then they called through again.

"She was teleported away. We lost her. She is also now an enhanced." Phil said stuttering on the last few words. What? What had they done to her. How? How was she enhanced.

The others quickly got back to the bus. They gave any news they had. Around 20 kids and adults were living as I group, moving around. They called themselves in humans. Skye was taken by them. They enhance each other and work together to keep everyone save until they left controlling there skills. That's all we new. Skye had some sort of earthquake stile power. That's all we knew.

I laid in bed, not able to sleep. I was too scared for Skye and worried if they wanted anyone else. I also was angry at them for doing this to her. Thoughts were running through my head. I needed a slight change of space: I got up and headed for a walk around the plane.

I found Fitz in the lounge area, he was sitting on the sofa. I walked over to see him looking at a small photo of him and Skye.

"can I sit with you? I guess you couldn't sleep either. " I said. Wordless he motioned for me to sit. He continued staring at the photo for a few more seconds before looking at me. I saw a small tear in his eye.

"I couldn't sleep, i always felt protective over her, right from when I first met her years ago now." I said. I could feel a tear of anger and sadness in my eye. She wasn't gone but she was hurt, those people were harming her. I couldn't help but feel as if it was my fault.

"She's like a little sister to me. I..." Fitz whispered before stumbling. He said I a very quiet voice about seeing her being taken and wishing he could have done more. We just sat there thinking and hugging for the rest of the night. All I could think about was the fact Skye probably felt so alone, or maybe right now she was being hurt, or killed. We would never know. Soon I fell into a restless and fearful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like this chapter, please review. Thank you for reading and following.**

Chapter 11:

I woke up and for a second I fight where I was. Then I remembered I had fallen asleep next to Fitz. He had obviously woken up already so I set of to find him and the others. We were able to track the group who had Skye but they were moving quickly. This was good as they never had enough time to set up defence but it took longer to Catch up with them. We would try to find them later today.

I found Simmons in the science lab fairly quickly. She was working on something to help stop the groups powers from working. I left Simmons to it before heading out again. I walked over to the computer table and check d in the group. Something was off. They were getting closer not further away. Suddenly the plane started to shake like an earthquake. Soon Fitz, may and coulson came through the door. We were under attack and Skye was here.

I collected my weapon of choice. The long sticks. Hunter and Mac followed with tasers. We couldn't afford to use real bullets just in case they hurt Skye. She might not be able to survive depending on the state she was in. We raced around the corner to see people filling in through a small hack on the plane. Men and women of all ages and powers.

"We don't have to fight, just give us back Skye and we will let you go." I quickly dodged a Shot of electricity from the man that took Skye. It was worth a try. I was soon deep into fighting. They were harder to overcome as they had powers but I tried. Suddenly I heard calls from the plane above. Skye.

The others took over fighting my fights as I crawled up the ladder to the ship. There was huge men towering over me. I stood my ground and saw Skye through gaps in there formation.

"Bobbie, help. I can't stop it, help." She cried, she was being held down by ropes on a table. Tears calling through her face. She was weak and still she tried to struggle against the ropes.

"Let me get to her now or you will regret it." I called, teeth clenched in anger. I gave them a few seconds before making a move. I fought all of them easily. I ran over to Skye. I pulled of the ropes as she fell into my arms. Suddenly a countdown started. I saw bombs appear all over the ship.

10

Skye couldn't walk as I tried to pull her out of the ship. She crashed onto the floor as I tried to lift her up, screaming for help.

9

She tried to tell me to leave her, I couldn't. No. I was not losing her. I tried to drag her closer. We were slowly getting to the door.

8

Closer we walked, not long now. We will make it. I'm sure. I could throw down Skye if necessary. Then was collapsed on the floor.

7

I dragged to two of us up. We were getting closer to the door. I called again. Still no help came. We could make it.

6

I could see the bus bellow us, if I could just move a little closer.

5

The door slammed shut as I banged harder on it. Screaming. Anyone. Anyone please

4

Skye tried but still nothing. The ground was shaking harder than ever.

3

I looked around, I couldn't stop all the bombs. There was no button to open the door. Nothing.

2

Me and Skye huddled in the corner. Maybe I could protect her. This was how we were to die. Were the others safe. I held Skye tightly. I could hear the others calling us.

1

The door next to us opened. I felt a hand grabbing us. Orange fire everywhere. Darkness. The last thing I felt was being pulled out as the ground stopped shaking.


	12. Chapter 12

**So this story is coming to an end, I will Try to start the next one right after this finishes. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

Chapter 12:

I woke up to a bright, white light. I took a second to realise where I was. I was clucking the side of the bed. I felt someone touch my hand as I looked over to see Phil. I relaxed a little. Then I remembered what had happened.

"Skye and the other, are they?" I tried to say, I couldn't finish the sentence. Phil got what I was trying to say.

"The others are fine, Bobbi. Skye is with Fitz. It's the only way to keep her calm until she starts training later today. You have been out for a day, Skye woke up a few hours ago." I relaxed even more, at least Skye was safe. I tried to sit up but was immediately forced back with pain. I quickly laid back down.

"How?" That word was all I could get out. The last thing I remember was bombs going off and holding Skye. Wait. I remember something else. A hand grabbing us.

"Mac, hunter and Fitz manages to open the door and pull you out just as the bombs went off." Phil replied in a soothing voice. We sat in Silence for a few minutes before Jemma came in.

"How you feeling Bobbi?" She said as she checked over me. I managed to get out that I was just shocked. Jemma just spoke in her charming voice that it was expected.

"I need to see Skye." I said, Jemma nodded and went to collect her and Fitz. It was best they stayed together for now. A few minutes later they arrived. Skye quickly came and gave me a huge hug. Fitz sat next to me. We talked for a bit before May came in to take Skye for training. It was vital that she got her powers under control.

Soon I was able to sit up in the bed. I rested on many pillows. Phil had to leave for some work. Mac and Hunter came to sit next to me. We played games and talked. This was my family. A few days later I was let out of bed and allowed around the bus again. The main focus now was Skye. We needed to help her get her powers under control. What ever it took.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. Please review and follow.**

Chapter 13:

The next day Skye continued with her training whilst the rest of us worked on how to track and stop the people that took Skye. While the others were working on the problem I headed down to watch Skye in training. Her fighting style changed slightly, now she was powered that made sense. I saw her take down different objects from a far distance. She was getting a lot better.

We had to stop this happening to others. We had all decided that without words. Soon we had got a lead and was heading to Australia. We were discussing who should go.

"The four of us should go." Said Skye definitely. The others quickly though she couldn't take it. May, me and Skye all argued our case whilst the others still tried to say no.

"We are facing powered people, unless there is a few spare avengers hanging around then we should use the powered person we have." I said. At this point everyone seamed to have run out of things to argue. Good. We were soon all ready to take revenge. Take down these people once and for all.

Skye could control her powers almost fully now. The only time they appeared when she didn't want was when she was hurt. That was okay for now. We needed to move quickly.

We exited the plane and headed through the streets. It was nearing midnight. The streets were empty exempt from a few people wandering home. We walked up the street to a small abandoned building. Skye bashed in the door with a crash of her shock power.

We walked carefully through the creaking floors, into the main room. There the it was obvious the group had left in a hurry, Phil, Mac and hunter immediately raced out of the back door to follow the group. I heard a voice from a room upstairs and headed up with Skye and may behind me. We entered a room with medical equipment. There was a young girl on the table. She had a blue face with spikes coming out of her, like a hedgehog. Skye ran up to her and started to undo the bonds.

"I'm Raina." The girl stuttered as she past us. The four of us walked back to the plane where Fitzsimmons took her to get looked over. The others had gotten back after finishing the group with only one member left for questioning. But who was Raina and where did she come from?


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was on holiday with limited wifi and time. This is the second to last chapter until the crossover. I really hope you liked this story. Please review with any thoughts. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14:

The next days were different. It was hard to get used to the blue spiked girl wandering around with us. We were trying to find out where her family was. She was taken like Skye.

On the third day the family was found. A young family living the the countryside of England, despite being American. Raina was taken almost 3 months ago. We were going to return her the next day. We had to prepare the family.

We were walking down the road with Raina in a hoodie that covered her face. Skye was talking to her about normal things. Suddenly the question that was going to turn up at some point would appear.

"Will they take me back now I'm changed?" There was silence for a second before Skye replied almost instantly with thoughts that you wouldn't think a eight year old would come out with.

"There family, eventually they will come round and if not you can come home with us again. We like you." I could see some of the weight lift from the young girls shoulder. We walked a little further to a small house surrounded by hills and gardens. Raina slowly pulled down her hood as she entered the building. It was a calming little house with pictures of a happy family on the wall. The wooden frames made the house look old but not lost. We walked into the hall where Raina was ambushed by a young man and fell into a laughing like on the floor.

"Good to have you back little sis but the new look might be hard to get used to. New nickname needed, hedgehog." He laughed as he helped her up. He was around fifteen with short black hair and Pale skin. Together they walked into a small back garden that led to a forest and hills that speed for miles. The view was breathtaking. I saw her family hugging with tears in her eyes. I noticed Skye sitting quietly in the corner but before I could reach her Raina came and took her to meet the family and they were soon playing in the trees.

Suddenly I had a memory of two girls playing in the trees when gun shots happened. They ran closer to house still hidden in the trees. I walked over with Mac, hunter and Skye in tow. Two shots. Both gone. I sat down quickly. I was expecting Skye or may to come over but instead it was the boy.

"I guess the last time you saw this it ended badly." He said. I looked surprised I guess as he quickly replied" I heard what you did, you weren't in control and just a kid. It's fine. You should try not to let the past decide your future." He said before leaving. The rest of the time I spent watching the girls and the boy. He was so understanding after just meeting me. So mature for even his age.

I was sad to go. We left the room and walked back. Skye talked about Raina and how she promised to visit. I was glad as Skye needed another friend. She went on to see me looking at the boy. His name was Peter and I really hoped to see him again soon. We walked and talked with the rest all the way back to the bus. For once we felt like a normal group.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter of this story but I will start the crossover today.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.**

Chapter 15:

Slowly the four of us grow up. Nothing was ever normal in our work with our adopted parents and the rest of the team. Different people came and went. People came and left.

We met up with Peter and Raina quite often. After a few months a school was set up for the kids that were rescued and eventually the children of shield agents. We went to the school and stayed first on the bus and then the main base. We made friends at the school but there always seemed to hang around in our 4's.

An alien planet adventure and the return of ward. Many times we were called out of school but in that school it was normal. Things were as normal as they could be.

Civil war happened and suddenly things went into chaos again. Especially soon as I knew clint and Natasha. Things died down. The avengers soon were back into a group again. That is where the next story starts.

James Barnes. We knew him. Me and Skye. From the hydra base. We were taken from the school to start our mission. By this time I was eighteen and Skye was fourteen. I was an official agent of shield but decided to stay on to become a doctor like Simmons in biochem. Skye wanted to be an engineer like Fitz. The new version off fitzsimmons.

As this story the next one begins.


End file.
